


Under the Mistletoe

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baby it's cold outside!, Christmas Fluff, Is Mystic Messenger still a thing?, Kisses, Merry Christmas!, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Share some kisses under the mistletoe with your favourite RFA member.





	1. 707/ Luciel Choi

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas guys! I have a little present for you. It's a imagine about how the Rfa members give you a kiss under the mistletoe. Enjoy! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ☆*
> 
> P.S. Gladly taking requests!~

Christmas is only a few days away. Seven is pretty hyped for it! He wears that silly christmas hat at home and often sings carols while working on the computer. It's crazy at home. He always finds some new christmas decoration to hang up in the house. 

Saeran ignores his brothers shenanigans and spends most of his time in his rooms. The last few months weren't easy for him, but he managed to open up quite a lot to the both of you, which positively surprised you and made you thrilled.

One day Seven insisted to bake some christmas themed cookies. While preparing the ingredients, you soon realised some things are missing.  
"Why don't you go to the convenience store around the corner, while I prepare the rest?", he nonchalantly suggested. You quickly agreed and went out to do the errand.

As soon you entered home, you're greeted by a michievious grinning Seven, who's pointing up at the mistletoe hanging above the door entrance. That naughty little hacker had this planned all along! You looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I just tought I could give you an early christmas present.", Seven shrugged with a sly smile on his face, while putting the shopping bags away. 

You couldn't help yourself but chuckle at him while calling him a dork in a soft tone. That only made him smile brighter. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You in return put your arms around his neck. You could feel his warm sweet scented breath on your face as he tilted your head to the side to plant a soft kiss on your lips. The longer the kiss lasted the more passionated it got. 

He was breathing heavily and his grip on your waist got tighter and tighter. Your state wasn't so much different. You were giving a small groan of satisfaction, which Seven gladly swallowed within the kiss. Your hands began to wander up into his hair. Without giving it much thought, you tug his hair softly.  
You were rewarded with a low moan rumbling in his chest and you could feel his heartbeat speed up. Suddenly you heard a door close. The both of you broke the kiss an stared at the direction of the noise.  
Seven started chuckling and soon enough you joined his laughter.

"Sorry bro! Wanna bake some cookies with us?"


	2. Jumin Han

How you loved christmas! The sweet scent of baked goods, the beautiful scenery of soft white snow and all the beautiful colors of the christmas decorations in the city. 

In fact you were decorating your house right now with your old christmas decorations and put some new ones, that you found yesterday in the christmas flee market. Jumin doesn't get the appeal and told you he could hire someone to decorate the house, but you strictly refused the offer, saying it was the fun part of christmas. You even tried to persuade him to join you and with a little help of Elly, who was playing with the christmas ornament on the floor, you were able to convince him.

The next day you were surprised by a tall pine tree with thick lushes green branches in the middle of the living room.   
"I see you noticed the tree. I asked Jaehee to get us the perfect christmas tree." Jumin just entered the room. He wrapped his arms around your front from behind. "Do you like it?" His breath tickled your neck, which made you giggle. 

You rested your hands on his. "I love it! It looks so lovely." Your eyes shined brightly while looking at the stunning tree.  "Only the best for you." His lips rested on your sensitive jawline. You visibly shivered at his gesture. A smirked was formed on his lips. You pulled away and turned to face him. "A-Anyway, how about we decorate it?" The young CEO was obviously pouting at the idea. You pulled his hand to follow you. "I even found some cat themed christmas decoration.~" His eyes started twinkling and gladly joined you.

Some time later you almost finished decorating the house. The tree looked spectacular! And at the top rested a cat ornament that looked so much like your favourite house cat. 

"What's this?" Jumin was holding a mistletoe in his hand. "That's a mistletoe. Haven't you ever hang one at home?" The raven haired male looked at you with a blank stare. "Is this one of your 'commoners' tradition?" You gave him an amused look. "Yes, Jumin. It's a christmas tradition to be more specific. You hang it up somewhere and when two people end up under it, they have to kiss." He grunted in disbelief and pulled you near him. The mistletoe was put back in it's previous place. 

"Ridiculous!" Jumin exclaimed. You cried out in protest. "Why would I need something like that, when I can kiss you whenever I want." He bend down to give you a quick kiss on the forehead. Followed by a line of kisses along your cheek to reach your soft lips, so that he can silence your teasing chuckle. Sadly the kiss was cut short by a broken ornament on the floor. Elly was sitting  on the table meowing innocently at you.


	3. Jaehee Kang

Finally some free time for you and your overworked girlfriend. The working hours during christmas were insane, and the fact that Jumin wasn't the most tactful boss, didn't make it any easier for the poor brunette. 

At work she wouldn't spill not one single complaint. As soon as she reached your shared appartement all the frustration would bubble up on the surface and you patiently listened to her rambling while drinking some coffee and enjoying some of Zen's musicals on the couch. During her rambling you silently promised yourself to do something about it.

You managed to convince Jumin to give her some holidays during christmas time, which wasn't an easy task. In the end you had offered him to take care of Elly next year whenever it was needed, which Jumin gladly accepted, saying that Elizabeth the third has taken liking to you. You didn't mind sacrificing your precious free time to cat-sit the white fur ball. After all, that's the least you could do for Jaehee. 

The same day she got home she found you in the kitchen, preparing her usual cup of coffee to relax with you in the evening.   
"Mr. Han gave me two weeks of vacation. Do you happen to be the reason for that?" You gave her a lopsided smile with a michievious twinkle in your eyes. "Perhaps he finally realised how normal working hours work?" Came your cheeky answer. She snorted at that thought. "I hardly think that." The tired office worker gave you a soft peck on your temple from behind, while your were finishing brewing your cappuccino. "Thanks." Her warm smile made your heart skip a beat. 

You wouldn't mind coming home covered with fur for the next whole year, if she continues to keep that stunning pure smile of hers. Hell, if it's necessary, you would spend your whole life as a crazy fur covered cat lady.

Jaehee went away to take a shower. She came back to meet you on the couch with her favourite brand coffee and some delicious baked goods made by your experienced hands. You noted the towel around her hair.   
"How about we dry your hair first?" You suggested to her, making your way into the bathroom. 

She reluctantly follow your steps. You made her sit down on a small stool, while turning on the hair dryer. The blow of warm air was a nice change instead of the cold from outdoor. Jaehee relaxed gradually into your trusty fingers. In no time the hair was dry, but your hands didn't stop combing through her soft brown locks. She sighed in satisfaction. It's been a while since you saw her this relaxed. You noted that her hair as grown again, almost reaching her shoulders. 

You'd love to see her with long hair, sadly she wasn't allowed to grow her hair out. Jumin seems to prohibit it for some reason. Once you stopped massaging her scalp. Jaehee turned around to look at you. She immediately understood what you were thinking. You put a strand of her silky hair behind her ear and leaned down to give her a peck on the end of her nose. "You're beautiful." She flushed red at your comment. You laughed at her cute face and tug her sleeve to direct her to the couch. 

"Come on! Let's watch the new musical you bought." Still a bit embarrassed by you action, she stopped you by putting her hands on your shoulders. Confused you stared up at her. "Is something wrong, honey?" Her eyes shined fiercly. "I want to open a coffee shop with you." For a split second you were stunned by her answer. Without a warning you wrapped your arms around her waist and gave her a lot of small kisses, leading into a long and passionate kiss on her lips. Between the kisses you laughed out joyfully. She was taken by surprise, but soon responded your kisses with the same enthusiasm.

"Jaehee! This is great! We will have the best coffee shop in town! You'll see!" She giggled at your eagerness, both of your faces were rosy red with big smiles stretching over your cheeks. Giving her one last teasing kiss on  the edge of her mouth you left a speechless Jaehee on the doorway of the bathroom.   
Finally she noticed the mistletoe above her head.

"Now, let's drink our coffee before it gets cold and then we can discuss about our coffee shop."


	4. Yoosung Kim

You held tightly onto Yoosung's arm, as you walked amongst the other visitors at the christmas market. The different smells in the air of delicious sweets and hot beverage mixed harmoniously, making your mouth salivate. Everywhere you go, there is laughter of children or the loud cheerful music of the different attractions.

One peculiar attraction caught your attention. In the centre of the market was a gigantic carousel, painted with beautiful pastel colors and the white horses were decorated with sparkling patterns. Acting out yout inner child, you pointed at it almost jumping in excitement as you pleaded to Yoosung to ride it with you. Yoosung didn't even try to resist your mesmerising smile, knowing pretty well that you got him wrapped around your little finger. 

He looked almost embarrassed, when he sat on the white horse beside yours. You smiled at him in glee, feeling once again like a young girl. A chuckle escaped his throat once he saw how happy you looked. For your happiness his embarrassment was worth it and in the end you weren't the only couples on it. The whole scene was really romantic and during the ride he even grabbed your hand. 

Afterwards you made your way to a food stand to get some crêpes. As the both of you stood in line, your arms wrapped securely  around his, a camera team with a female reported came before you. "What a cute couple you are! Can we make a interview for our popular show?" Yoosung looked at you, silently asking for you opinion. You quickly agreed. "Alright! We like to ask you, how do you like to spend christmas with your lover?" Yoosung looked a bit taken by surprise by the question, but you anwsered without skipping a beat. 

"Until now we never spend christmas together, so I'm really looking forward to it! My boyfriend isn't able to afford to buy me expensive gifts, but I don't mind. The best gift, is spending time with the person I love." Your eyes didn't leave his as you spoke to the reporter. The blonde was blushing at your response. "This was the best response we heard all day!" The reporter was visibly gushing. That made the you giggle and his arms circled around your waist.   
"Do you mind kissing under the mistletoe?" She was pointing at the mistletoe hanging on a stick, which was being hold by a guy from the camera team. Yoosung wasn't even sure what happened. One second you were smiling at him, the next you're grabbing him down by his chin to plant a quick and sweet peck on his lips. He wasn't sure if you were still kissing him or not, his eyes were still closed and his lips pursed. 

You muffled laughter brought him back from his trance. Yoosung looked at the camera, while scratching the back of his head. With an embarrassed chuckle he said: 

"I must be the luckiest man on earth to have her in my life."


	5. Zen

The loud chatter of people surrounding you was jolly and the falling snow only made the scene more romantic. Zen asked you to spend some time with him on the alps. Fortunately for you or unfortunately for Zen the people in Europe don't seem to know him as a celebrity, but that doesn't mean that there weren't occasionly stares directed at the actor. His appearance is obviously an attraction, no matter the country he passes. 

From time to time you would be stopped by someone asking for a photo with Zen, which he of course didn't mind. His ego has reached his maximum level, but every time he looked at you he quickly would overcome his narcissistic behavior and behaved more like a love sick puppy. He noticed that the occasional disturbance of his new fans was starting to bother you, so he promised you that he would make it up to you by spending some time together by yourselves. 

"It's ok Zen. I know what I was getting myself into, when we started dating. This is something I have to endure, but to be with you, I would do anything." You smiled warmly at him while holding his hand tightly. His face looked flushed and he had such a goofy smile on his face.   
He pulled you close to him and rested his hands on your cheeks, rubbing small circles on them. He bend down to plant a qick, but meaningful kiss on your warm lips, that conveyed all his feelings for you. He rubbed his red nose on yours. Your face was equally flushed. He continued to mumble the same thing over and over.   
"I love you so much!"  and "I'm so thankful for having you in my life!"

Later that night you entered a private spa just for the two of you. The water felt incredibly relaxing on your skin. You were about to drift off, when you heard a splashing. You opened your eyes to find your red eyed beauty with his hair down and a single towel wrapped around his waist. He gave you a bashful look. "I didn't want to wake up." You smiled lazely at him. Your hands reached for his silky white hair. They combed through his hair in a slow pattern. Zen was relishing the moment by releasing a big reliefed sigh and put you on his lap. Once your hands went down to cup his cheeks, his eyes opened to stare into your heavily lidded ones. 

He took one of your hands in his to plant a peck on your palm, his ruby eyes never leaving yours. A small chuckle left your lips. His serene smile never left his face while giving you some eskimo kisses.  
Once you two parted, something small and red landet on his long hair. The both of you looked up in surprise to find a bundle of green leaves hanged above. 

Laughter echoed in the room, followed by mutiple loud smooches. 


	6. Saeran Choi

The weather this afternoon was incredibly cold, even when the sun shining through the cracks of the clouds. Yet there were so many on the ice skating range. Young or elderly, small or tall, amateurs or experts, there was a wide range of diverse people. 

Your hands gripped Saeran's tightly as you tried to stand on your own. Though the both of you were skating for the first time, Saeran quickly got the hang of it, but you on the other hand had yet to figure it out. Everytime the red head let go of your hand, you would balance yourself back and forth, just for you to grip his arms in panic, afraid to land on your bum. 

At first he found your cute shrieks and panicked expressions adorable. Now he's slowly losing his patient with you, so he suggested to take a break, after all you have been skating for almost two hours. However as stubborn as you were, you didn't comply with him, pouting sweetly. He tried to reason with you, saying you could come back another day. In the end your stubbornness got you a sprained ankle and a bruised behind. And let's not forget the humiliation of all the people staring at you, as if you were a spectacle. 

You were hiding your red face in his reddish locks, while he gave you a piggyback ride to the next near bench. He sighed as he put you down on the bench. Your eyes avoided his like the plague, not brave enough to face his disappointment. He kneeled down to take a look on your ankle. With a delicate hold he took off your skates to softly caress the swelling on your ankle. At the first contact you hissed quietly. 

"It's definitely sprained. I didn't want to tell you this, but I told you so." Saeran was still kneeling before you checking on your ankle and the rest of the leg, looking for other bruises. You wanted to disagree with him, only if your words didn't die in your throat. He was right. You acted thoughtless. And the fact that his long fingers gently caressed over your sensitive legs didn't help your situation either. He ran his hand over a delicate spot on your calf, which made you shriek softly. 

Saeran looked up. His forehead was wrinkled in concern, his eyes searching for an answer. "Does it hurt?" Your whole face flushed in embarrassment. Your eyes would avoid his no matter the cost. You wouldn't live this down, if he finds out the truth. So you lied to him, said you accidentally fell on it. He, of course, saw right through your lie, but played along. "So, would you feel better if I kissed it?" 

If your weren't blushing before, you were probably blowing steam out of your ears right about now. You weren't able to form an understandable phrase, letting gibberish out of your mouth. Ever so softly Saeran raised your ankle to his lips to give it a gentle kiss, meanwhile he kept staring at you, locking you with his hypnotic minty green eyes.   
He trailed some kisses up to your calf, planting a knowing open-mouthed kiss on it. Afterwards he put your boots back on, being especially careful with your swollen ankle. As you were in a spell, you couldn't take your eyes away from him, it's like a new heat erupt, whenever he touched your skin.   
Then he grabbed your knees pushing your body to his. 

Suddenly everyone else was blurred out of your sight, there was only you and Saeran. The feeling of his warm brearth on your flushed cheeks made you shiver. His thumb stroked against your bottom lip. You subtly opened your mouth with every stroke. Slowly he leaned in to touch your lips with his. The kiss was raw passion, he smashed his lips roughly into yours, grabbing your neck during the process und made you tild your head for him to reach new undiscovered depths. His grip on your knee became more firm, pulling you closer into his warm body. When you broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected the both of you. 

With a smirk he wiped it away. Your heavy lidded eyes stare up at him, as he stood up and took you in his arms,so he could carry you in bridal style. Quickly you buried your face in his neck. The green eyed Choi chuckled darkly.  
"Shall we go princess?" You nodded into his neck. As the both of you went home, the mistletoe hanged above the bench was swaying gently with the breeze.


	7. V

The chatter from distressed nurses and other medics could be heard from the various different rooms in the hospital. The stinging smell of disinfectant was in the air. 

The only one in the waiting room was a turquoise haired man with dark glasses, sitting in a slouched figure. Once the door opened, his head shot up to be greeted by a smiling women with two steaming cups in her hands.   
You sat next to him giving his cup. "Here have a cup of tea, but watch out, it's still hot!" He shot you a tired smile. Thanking you for the hot beverage. 

You could see the despair and loneliness in his eyes and his strained smile didn't made him look any less miserable. A frown was stitched on your face. With a soft thud you put your cup on the table to take his hand in yours. He didn't look up and continued staring at his cup. "V, she will get better. We just have to be patient. You'll see. Soon enough she will stand before you and greet you with that wonderful smile of hers!" Your optimism had always astound him. Even in this dark hour, your smile gave him hope and strength to face the tough challenges before him.   
"You're right. It's just...R-Rika..." His voice wavered. The grip on your hand tightened. You stood up from your seat and your grip left his hand. He looks up in fear you would leave him alone in this mess. Honestly he wouldn't blame you. Lately the only thing he would talk about is Rika, ultimately forgetting about the way you feel and your own problems. Perhaps it would be for the best if you leave him, you deserved a better friend than him. 

You pointed up at a small green bundle hanged up on the ceiling. "Look! It's a mistletoe! It has been years since I last saw one." Your smile was vibrant as you talked to him. He didn't expect your outburst and looked up as well. His eyes landed back on your face with a small genuine smile, but yours suddenly dropped. "Oh, but we don't have to kiss. After all it's only a silly tradition."     

V placed his cup securely on the table and turned to you, pulling you down to his level. Lips barely touched your forehead like soft feathers tickling your skin. His arms wrapped around your shoulders, planting his face in your hair. You were surprised by this ordeal, though it didn't stop you from hugging him back firmly. 

"I won't leave you, no matter what happens." Your voice broke the quiet moment. "Thank you." His silent sobs shook his tall frame. You felt tear drops landing on your skin, but you silently accept them while rubbing small circles on his broad back.


End file.
